A Leap Through Time
by Ecila Lidell
Summary: Hyuuga Natsume was seven years old when he accidentally burned his village with his Alice, he was saved by a seventeen year old, Sakura Mikan, and was brought to Alice Academy but he never saw her again after that. Ten years had passed, a new student transferred to the academy, much to Natsume's surprised it was Sakura Mikan and she had not aged from ten years ago.
1. Prologue

It was an ordinary day in the midst of November. It was not a holiday, nor would it be too significant to remain within the depths of our memories. It was just another day people go through and will be forever left behind in history, unknowing of the tragedy that had befallen a once strifeless village.

For the people of Redlake, that day was anything but ordinary. The once peaceful village had been plagued with horror and dissonance. The houses had basked itself in the sea of fire, the streets had been flooded with people in turmoil, consumed in fear and anxiety. The scenery was horrifying but at the same time it was beautiful, as if the town was harmoniously coexisting with the fire and the sunset.

In the middle of the forest not so far from Redlake, untouched by the raging fire, a raven-haired boy, not older than 7 years, was taking refuge under a tree. His legs are curled up as if trying to conceal his delicate body from any harm that might occur. Both his trembling hands are covering his ears, desperately trying to separate himself from the screams and cries of the people from the Redlake village. Nobody would have ever thought that this young boy was the one who had brought upon the tragedy that transpired in the village.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry… _The boy unstoppingly chanted under his breathe, his crimson eyes stare into nowhere as if it has lost itself from the real world.

"Aw, what a shame." Said a person who appeared behind the tree. The raven-haired boy shifted his listless eyes to the source of the voice. "The once haven of the sweetest mandarin has turned to ashes, what an irony, this village had reached its tragic end with the same color as the fruit that had brought this town into its glory." The person continued. "A lake set into fire, what a very fitting name."

The boy peered at the speaker; the person was a girl in her teens, probably ten years older than him, with long wavy brunette locks that reaches up to her waist. The boy find her attire quite bizarre, she was wearing a black short sleeved dress that reached just above her knees, she is dressed as if she was mourning but what caught his attention the most was her eyes, it was blank, as if what she was staring was not there at all, he thought it was creepy. She emotionlessly gazed upon the silhouette of the burning village then turned her hazel orbs to the trembling boy.

"Your name?" The girl asked. The boy flinched and anxiously shifted further from her, he remained silent. The girl smiled at him and lowered herself to his level, "Don't be scared, I'm not going to blame you, it's not your fault. What happened today is an accident." She assured.

"N… Natsume… Hyuuga Natsume." The boy mumbled. "Hmmmm, so this time your name is Natsume huh?" The girl said as she stood up and dusted her skirt. Natsume looked at the brunette, he felt anxious with her but then again he feels like they had met before. However he was puzzled, _this time? _

"Okay Natsume let's go." The girl grabbed his hand and Natsume did not resist, he had the feeling that he should come with her, not like he has anywhere else to go anyway. The two walked at the opposite side of the village neither of them uttered a word.

After a couple of minutes walking they reached the road and there was a black car waiting for them. A man, wearing a silver mask, which stretches just above his cheekbone, came out of the car. Like the girl, he was also dressed in black. He was wearing a black trench coat and black pants but the most noticeable about him was the amount of accessories he was wearing all over his arms, fingers and ears.

The girl let go of Natsume's hand and turned to the man. "Take care of him, Persona, this boy is special." The man opened the door signaling the boy to get in. Natsume grabbed the hand of the brunette not wanting to be separated. The girl smiled at him and lowered herself and patted his head. "Don't worry, our fates are intertwined, we will meet again even if you strongly detest it."

Natsume stared at her Hazel eyes, it was different from before, it was not lifeless and empty but more tired and despairing. He let go of her hand and obediently went into the car. The masked man closed the door and turned to the girl "I'll see you soon." He said. She smiled at him before turning towards the village.

Natsume watched as the girl who saved his life slowly walks away then he impulsively rolled down the window "Wait!" The girl looked back at his outburst. "What's your name?" the boy said.

"Hmmm, let's see." She said as she gazed towards the orange light from the burning village. "Mikan. The fruit with the same color that turned your village into ashes." She turned towards Natsume and met his crimson orbs. "Don't forget me Natsume, remember my name and remember what happened to this village."


	2. Chapter 1

Natsume's POV

_Riiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiing! Riiiing! _How annoying. I turned off the alarm and checked the time. It read 7:00, I'm very annoyed right now. I hate waking up early as much as hearing the squealing voices of infuriating girls from my class. Nonetheless, I stood up, I grabbed the nearest towel my eyes had spotted and went to take a shower.

It has been 10 years since I burned down my whole village along with my family and friends. It's not like I did it purposely, I do not hate them or anything and they were a loving family, It is just that I'm cursed.

I have the ability to make fire at will but back then I was unable to control my ability. After that incident I was taken into custody and the people who took charge explained to me that my ability is called an "Alice".

Apparently, there are several other "Alices" some has illusion, water, wind, the gift of invention it even has the weirdest ones such as travelling in mirrors and expelling enormous amount of pheromones. All the people who have these abilities are put in a school, Alice Academy. Whether it was named after a woman, a pet or the founder just likes how Alice sounds, I don't know and I don't really care.

It sounds like a sanctuary for the Alice users because this is the only place we are not called freaks but this school holds dark secrets of its own.

There are other organizations that try to oust the Academy; one is the AAO or the Anti Alice Organization. I'm not sure if their founder has a bad naming sense or is just lazy to figure a good one but anyway these guys are troublesome.

When the AAO attacks or steal something from the academy, they send the students who have strong Alice enough to protect the school and inflict harm on the enemies; they are classified as the dangerous ability type, and I'm also part of it. They call us "guardians" but I think we're more like tools and weapon for them.

Ever since they took me into custody they had been training me for missions, they even gave me a code name, Black Cat. I'm not really sure how they come up with that lame code name, we're like secret agents so they should have at least come up with a cool one such as "fire dragon" or "black assassin" even "007" sounds better but they come up with a very adorable and furry animal for a code name, a cat for god's sake. The worst part is that I have to wear a mask of a black cat. What are we? Children's costume party?

I also attend school like the normal students but I enjoy more privilege, like skipping class when I feel like it, there are a lot of perks being in the dangerous ability type. Well, our life is always on the line, might as well enjoy it while we still can.

I turned off the shower and dried myself with the towel. I went to the kitchen to get an orange juice when I saw a note on my table. _10:00 _Another mission huh? I crumpled the paper and burned it to ashes. I gazed at the fire, _remember me Natsume. _Every time I see fire her voice echoed through my ears. How could I forget? Those eyes that looked like it knows everything about me, probably even more than I know myself. Her presence creep me out but I am drawn to her, she gives me the feeling that I have known her for so long.

I fixed myself and went out of the room, starting another tedious day. My days goes on like this every day, wake up, school, mission, sleep, its like a cycle that never ends; nothing excites me, everyday is boring as hell.

As I walked through the corridors of the dormitory, concealing my hands inside my pockets, I ran into Ruka. He's a childhood friend who has been sticking with me ever since, he has blonde hair and always holds a rabbit with him. We're already seventeen and he still has that with him, well his Alice is animal pheromone so he's close to animals.

"Natsume! Are you going to class? Let's go together." Ruka said as he walked along side with me. "Hn" I responded.

We were about to enter class when our queer teacher Narumi called me to the faculty. I told Ruka to go on without me then I proceed to the faculty. He flashed a worried look, he probably thinks that I'm off to another mission, which is not entirely false, but I gave him an assuring smile before I walked towards the faculty.

I looked at the weird teacher in his awfully chosen fashion with all those frills and pink laces, which made him look like a homosexual prince from London. "What do you want?" I asked impatiently. I was never really the patient one and I can never be with this guy.

He beamed at me the most annoying glee I have ever seen in my life, I'm really looking forward to the day I could burn this bastard in a stake along with his frilly clothes. My thoughts about burning him were interrupted when he finally said, "There's a new transfer student coming tomorrow."

"And what does that have to do with me?" I responded sounding really annoyed as I really am. "Well, you'll find out tomorrow and I want you to take care of that transfer student" He said with that annoying glee still on his face. I really want to burn that glee out of him; maybe I could burn his blonde hair instead, the punishment might not be as heavy as burning him entirely, either way it would definitely be worth it.

I walked away from him, not wanting to listen any longer. "As if I'd do that." I said before slamming the door to his face. I went back to class and continued what I usually do, going through a boring day. Little did I know that this day would be the last of it.


	3. Chapter 2

At the northern part of the Academy, there exist a forest. The students rarely go there because it is rumored to be a sanctuary of beasts; and danger would befall to anyone who enters the woods, because of that, not a lot of people really know what hides inside that forest. The students call it the Northern Woods. Normally, at a night like this one, there is not a single soul that can be found in the woods but at that night, there was one.

In the heart of the forest among the dreary trees, a raven-haired boy struggles to walk his way out. He was tightly holding his side trying to prevent more blood coming out of his fresh wound. He could barely walk as he supports himself, holding on from trunk to trunk, after a few meters of walking his legs gave up so he decided to take a rest on the nearest tree he got a hold of.

_Damn that Persona. He should have at least told me about the back ups. _Natsume cursed in his thoughts as he slowly rest himself under the tree. _Ahhhh, my eyes are blurring. I shouldn't have taken this mission. I can't stand anymore, damn this is so troublesome. _

Natsume's vision started to fail him as his eyes started to close before it fully shut itself, _light. I can see a light. Is someone there? Impossible this is the northern woods. My eyes won't open, well, I don't care anymore. _

Natsume's POV

_I want to be in a place… _what? Who's that? _A place we could all go. _A woman. Who is she? What place is she talking about? _Wait don't go!_ I blurted out when I saw her disappearing.

My eyes slowly opened as I realize I was dreaming. Who was that woman? I've never met her before, but why do I feel so nostalgic? Another realization I had was that I wasn't wearing my uniform and I wasn't in my room. It's not a very big room but it's neat with a very few furniture, a grand piano and a balcony just across the bed.

"Oh you're a wake." Someone entered the room, I casted a fire on my right hand and charged at the person on the door. A few inches away from that person I realized that my fire was gone and that I know this person. How could I forget? She was the one I was waiting for ten years.

I put down my hand and face her. Unlike before I'm the one know who's looking down on her. My hands are bigger, my limbs are longer, and I don't need to be protected anymore. I changed a lot; but she has not, not a single difference from ten years ago.

She smiled and walked towards the coffee table behind me along with her tray of cups and a pot I presume is for tea. My eyes followed her. "Is that how you treat your savior? Natsume?"

"Hn." I followed her to the table, sat on her opposite side and poured tea for myself. "Ha-ha" I heard her chuckled. "How very collective of you, as expected from the cold blooded prince." I ignored her remark before putting down my cup. "So what are you doing here? Mikan?"

She smiled before turning her gaze towards the balcony. Ah, how could I not realize, her eyes changed. It's warmer, gentler. She turned to face me, she was smiling but I could feel something more, as if she was lonely, no, more like despairing. "I told you right? Our fates are intertwined. You can't escape me Natsume."

**8:30 **

I walked on my way to class, ignoring all the stares and the annoying squeals of the girls from other classes. Ruka ran to me when he saw me in the hallway. We went in the classroom and sat at the back. I wasn't really in the mood to listen to my annoying pink teacher, talking about a new transfer student, so I did my best to sleep putting my manga on my face.

After my conversation with Mikan she gave back my uniform all washed and stitched; my wounds are also patched up. She told me to go to class, but seriously, is this really the time to be going to class.

I was quite surprise myself when I saw her, I didn't expect that she would be here. What was she doing in the northern forest anyway? I've heard ridiculous ghost stories in the northern forest about a hunted house; that must be the place they were talking about. Even so, was she always there? If she was how come she never bothered to see me? I mean she was the one who brought me here; she should at least show her face time to time. Speaking of her face, why is it that…

My thoughts were cut off when I heard a familiar voice, I was hoping that I was wrong but then I took a peak from my manga and to my demise I was right. I don't often wish that I was wrong but this was one of those moments.

"Good morning everyone! My name is Sakura Mikan. My Alice is nullifying Alice, which means that I could cancel out any attempts to use an Alice against me. I just recently transferred here from the Alice Academy in England so I will be needing a lot of assistance." She said flashing a ridiculously optimistic smile. "Please take care of me." That idiot, what is she scheming now? And what's with that ridiculous smile?

"Okay everyone, she's new so be nice to her!" said the frilly monster. "Her partner would be Natsume, So Mikan you could sit beside him at the back." So this is what he meant by taking care of the new student. I could hear everyone murmuring _is it all right, to be partnered up with Natsume? Isn't that dangerous? _How stupid, meddling people.

Mikan walked towards my seat and flashed a grin before sitting down, "I'll be in your care Natsume." She said cheerfully. "What are you scheming this time? And what's with that pigtail?" she chuckled before saying "You're still as rude as ever. Why don't you just be happy at our reunion?" There is it again. Why does she talk like we've know each other for so long?

**Lunch Break **

I was walking with Ruka and his rabbit towards the cafeteria when I heard a familiar voice. "Ruka, go ahead." Ruka nodded and I went to the direction of the voice outside the school.

"Don't get too cocky you pigtails." Said a girl. "Just because you are partnered with Natsume doesn't mean that you could stick to him." Ah, this again. That's why I hate girls, how annoying.

Mikan just stared at them then she was pushed, I caught her just before she hit the wall. "Natsume!" The girls seemed surprise at my entrance. "Dare to touch this girl and I'll burn all of you." The three girls flinched before running towards the school building.

"And what are you doing getting bullied on your first day?" I said sounding really irritated. "Oh Natsume! What's up? Thanks for saving me." She giggled like nothing happened. "I'm famished, let's go eat." She said grabbing my hand, the same hand that held me at my sanity ten years ago. I tightened my grip on her.

"Hey." I called out halting my walk. "What's wrong?" she asked turning to face me, our fingers still intertwined. "Why do you not age?"

She smiled at me and looked at the clouds. She had that look again. A very sad look, as if she was about to cry. She turned to me before saying, "Aren't you the one who knows that, more than anyone else?" I could feel the chill in the gust of wind that had just passed us. I felt a sharp pain in my heart, as if my sins are resurfacing.


	4. Chapter 3

**Three days ago**

It was a peaceful night for the students of Alice Academy, some are sleeping, doing their homework, preparing for bed, eating or in a mission. It was a normal night just like any other; little did they know about the arrival of a new student.

At the gate of the Academy, there stand a man dressed in black with multiple accessories and half of his face covered because of the silver mask he's wearing. His appearance coincides with the darkness, as if he completes the picture by merely standing there.

A few minutes later a black car stopped at the front gate, the masked man opened the door and a woman went out of the car. She was wearing the school's uniform; a gray long sleeved over shirt and a blue-checkered skirt and tie. She has a medium-length and wavy locks that stretches just above her middle rib. "Welcome back, Mikan." Said the man.

Mikan stretched out her arms and let out a sigh. "Phew! That was a one tiring trip. How many decades since I last stepped into this academy?" She said feeling nostalgic. "Anyway, It's been a long time since I last saw you Persona! You look manlier now!" she said cheerfully while patting his back. A vain popped on his head, "and you're still cheerfully annoying as ever." He said sounding really annoyed. "You're not very cute aren't you." She said before letting out a sigh. "I remember when you were still a child you would always cling to me. Ahhhh, you were still so cute back then." She continued with stars in her eyes.

"Shut up you old hag." Persona replied not sounding really pleased. "Is that how you treat your trainer? You're really not cute at all!" she pouted. "Not cute is fine." He said uninterested. Persona signaled the guards and the gate opened for them, the two walked into the academy.

**Northern Forest **

"So I see you left my house unscathed." Mikan said taking a sip from her cup. Persona sat across her. "It would be troublesome if you started whining about your things not being in place." Persona replied. "Hey I'm not that spoiled!"

"Anyway, how is the AAO moving?" She said before setting her teacup on the table. "They're being active nowadays but the number of the guards is suspiciously very few."

"I pretty much guessed so, it's only a matter of time until they find out about Natsume or they probably know already. Natsume's turning 19 in less than a year and half, we don't have time to waste." Mikan tightened her grip on her cup. "Natsume's waking up soon, we can't let them get him."

**Two days later **

Mikan's POV

Tomorrow is the day I'll be attending school. I'll be put in class 2b, the same class as Natsume. Finally I could meet him, after waiting for a decade, I could see him again. It's not the situation I've always hoped for but the pain of not seeing him at all is more unbearable. _Ahhhh, God must really hate me huh? _

I went out to the balcony to get some fresh air, it's a good thing they kept my house as it is. I want this house at least to not change; this is the only thing I have left, that accompanies me with my fate, trapped in a timeless memory, in an endless loop of tragedy.

I held my arms. No matter how many times this happens I still feel insecure the day before seeing him. How could I not? What guarantee do I have, that he'll love me once again?

These are the moments that those lines ring to my ears; I gazed at the starts before closing my eyes. "Is there no pity sitting in the clouds, that sees into the bottom of my grief?" I chanted loudly, the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet. NO. I'm not giving up just yet. I've already come this far.

My thoughts are cut off when I heard a rustle not far from here. I grabbed an outdoor lamp and went down to check. That's weird, there shouldn't be people here, this is the Northern Forest. I went further and I saw a figure of a boy sitting under a tree. I walked closer and when I got a full view of the person, horror filled me, I've seen this scene countless of times already but all the time, my fear never fails me. I dropped the lamp and rushed to the boy. "Natsume!"

**Morning **

Ahhhh, I feel tired. I haven't slept a wink after I brought Natsume here. It really surprised me; I met him earlier than expected. After I brought him to my house I tended to his minor wounds they were just scratches but there was a fatal one in his left torso, which seemed like a gunshot. After I removed the bullet and performed the first aid, I had the school's student/doctor Imai called to my place to heal him. The doctor left soon after that. Damn that Persona, I told him not to send Natsume to mission for a while.

I went out of the room to get towels and prepare tea. I felt him waking up before I came back to the room. The soon that I opened the door he rushed towards me with a fire in his hand. I used my Alice to kill his flame. A few inches from me, he seemed to have realized who I was so he halted his attack. He faced me and we looked at each other for a few seconds before I went to the table and set the tea. I mean he was staring at me intently of course I'll be embarrassed.

He didn't flinched, he just followed me and went to the opposite side of the table and poured tea for himself. I can't help but chuckle. He never really change, how long has it been since I last felt like this? "How very collective of you, as expected from the cold blooded prince." I said jokingly. He just looked at me and asked. "So what are you doing here? Mikan." He remembered.

Yes. What was I doing here? It would have been a better reunion if what brings me here is not an endless tragedy. I stared into the ray of sunlight outside the balcony. Normally I would have been delighted to see such beauty but remembering the misfortune that is about to come, I just can't. "I told you right? Our fates are intertwined. You can't escape me, Natsume." You can't escape your fate.

I stood up and went to the balcony feeling the wind on my skin. I closed my eyes and let the sunlight touch my skin.

_Now pull up the curtains of this never ending tragedy. Once again, let's enter the stage and battle against faith, Pierre. _


	5. Chapter 4

Natsume's POV

_Isn't it sad? Being treated different? _A girl said. I can see myself talking to someone. _We're humans too. _It was like watching a movie but I was the main character. My eyes run over the seemingly familiar figure, we were sitting under a big tree. Her knees are pulled up and she makes very minimal move, like she's a doll placed there for photograph. She looks like she'll stay there even if the world ends. I can see myself talking to her but I can't hear it. All I could get from our conversation was "A….c…e"

"Riiiiiiiiiing." That dream again.

I stood up and grabbed a bottle of water. Lately I've been having the same dream; about a woman. I can't see her face as much but her eyes, they seem very sad. I haven't met her before but in my dream, I seem to know her and she makes me feel nostalgic.

I took a shower and prepared myself for class before going out of my room. I walked outside, lost in my thoughts trying to figure my dream and before I know it, I was already in the northern forest. Since I was already there I walked further trying to reach to a certain house. My feet just move on its own, as if it knew exactly where to go, like I've been walking this road ever since.

After I reached my destination I waited patiently outside the porch. I sat by the bench and positioned myself on the left side of the porch. I examined the bench, it was a very old one, it looks well maintained but it's obvious that it had been repainted several times. I rested my back then closed my eyes. The seat was hard and not as comfortable but for some reason I was quite comfortable in my position. It makes me feel nostalgic and secured, not just the bench but the whole place itself. I suddenly remember my conversation with Mikan yesterday. What does she means by I should know it more than anyone else? My thoughts were cut off when I heard the door opened.

"Oh Natsume, are you here to pick me up?" she said as she locked the door. Well, that wasn't really my intention at first but it seems like I wanted to see her face so I unconsciously went here. I took her bag the walked towards the forest. "Let's go." I noticed that she smiled and then she grabbed my arm. "I never really understood what goes on your head." She said.

When we entered class, everybody seemed like they were staring at us. They're probably wondering why we're together. Ruka also entered the class and was equally surprised to see me with Mikan but did not say anything. We all sat together at the back of the room.

"Nogi-kun was it?" I heard Mikan spoke to Ruka. "Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you Sakura-san." Ruka replied bashfully. "Mikan is fine, then I'll also call you Ruka." It seems like they'll get along just fine, it'll save me a lot of trouble. Well Ruka could easily get along with everyone, so I don't have to worry about him and Mikan, unlike Anthony he was really… wait what? Who's Anthony? And what was I about to say? This is weird. I probably need some more sleep, so I did.

I was almost about to sleep when I heard a very loud footstep going towards us. I took a peek from my manga and saw a raven-haired girl stomping her way towards us, two meters away she took out a bazooka-looking gun. I covered Mikan and summoned fire on my palm but it was suddenly killed when Mikan touched my hand and landed a kick on the other girl's gun after evading a shot but where the hell did she hid that gun?

She landed softly on the floor. "I won't fall for that again, Hotaru." She said sounding really confident and proud of herself before slipping on a banana peel. All of us sweat dropped. _Idiot. _She's probably the only person in the world who could slip on a banana peel.

The raven-haired girl took out a remote control out of nowhere. Seriously, there must be a galaxy in her pocket, that's got to be it. A big robotic hand came and held Mikan captive. The situation seems dangerous but I have the feeling that I should just ignore it so I did.

"Hey isn't that dangerous Natsume? Shouldn't we help her?" Ruka asked worried. "Don't worry, it's fine. They seem to know each other anyway." I said before going back to sleep.

"You moron, I know your kidney is bigger than your brain but I didn't know you were this stupid." The girl called Hotaru said almost emotionless and expressionlessly. "Ha-ha, forgive me Hotaru. I was about to tell you about going back, I just forgot." Mikan said nervously. "You're coming with me." She said as she controlled her humongous robot hand leading them outside. "I'll see you later Natsume." Mikan said before disappearing from the room, the girl followed her. I ignored them not bothering to take away the manga on my face.

"Do you know that girl Ruka?"

"I think her name is Hotaru Imai-san from class 2A, she transferred two years ago. I remembered her because, two years ago she beat you and top notched all exams. I heard she was the one who has the Alice of invention, she doesn't talk to anyone unless necessary so that's all I know." Ruka explained. Hmmmm, I'm too sleepy so I'll ignore it.

**Mikan's POV**

"I' said I'm sorry okay. Hey Hotaru!" I pleaded trying to free myself from the robot hand. "Let me go already." The robot hand slowly put me down. We were in the back of the academy so not a lot of students pass by this area. "So? What brings you here so early?" Hotaru said, crossed arms. I stood up before dusting my skirt. "It seems like Natsume's weakening." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"It means that this is our last world. This will be our last chance to defeat fate." I replied. I can't loose now, after all those years of suffering, repeating his death over and over I always thought I'd go crazy. Just thinking about what we've been through I'm burning in rage. I felt something warm in my palm until I realized that I unconsciously clenched my fist too hard until it bled. "I'll save him this time, Hotaru, we'll all live again."

**Second period**

**Natsume's POV**

"Ahhhh." Mikan sighed. "I shouldn't have forgotten to tell Hotaru that I was going home." She said her chin wresting on her palm. As I stare at her I noticed something in her palm then I realize it was bleeding. I grabbed her arm and examined the wound.

"What happened to you?"

"Oh ha-ha" she laughed nervously. "I tripped awhile ago before going here." She's lying. Before I say anything, the class president Yuu started speaking.

"So as we decided yesterday, our class will do the play, Romeo and Juliette, for the school festival." He said. "So does anybody have an idea who could play the roles?"

"Natsume-kun, should do it!" said a girl I don't remember. There was uproar since everyone was excited, majority of the class agreed, but there's no way I'm going to do something so troublesome. "No." I said coldly. Nobody rejected, well to be exact nobody could.

"Ahhhh, that's a shame. I wanted to see Natsume play Romeo." Mikan said disappointed. "I'll play the part if Mikan is Juliette." Mikan froze but everyone seemed to be delighted at my proposal and Mikan was sending me dagger stares. The class decided to have me and Mikan to play the major roles then they carried on to the other roles until Narumi entered the class.

"Attention everyone, our school doctor, Kobayashi-sensei is on maternal leave so today we have a new substitute doctor Hibiki Kazumi-sensei" A tall black haired man, wearing a long white coat entered. The girls in my class squealed annoyingly. I was not interested so I went back to sleeping.

"My name is Hibiki Kazumi. I hope to get along with everyone." He said gently, he seemed like a good guy but for some reason, I feel like there's something off about him. I ignored the thought because I was uninterested. I felt Mikan flinched so I checked on her. She was pale white. I was surprised because this was the first time I saw her like this. Her limbs are shaking and she was sweating hard. She was just staring at the new teacher until I heard her mumble "Why?"


End file.
